


New Mutants Lazy Saturday

by dhapin



Category: New Mutants, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhapin/pseuds/dhapin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to re-read the original New Mutants in order to write some vignettes. .  I first started collecting the comic when Illyana joined the team and stopped at the end of Inferno (God that was a horrifically bad ending to quite a few bad issues).  </p><p>I feel NM was at its best starting at issue 14.  Frankly the writing went significantly downhill starting at issue 50 and beyond, although the decay was already present in earlier issues.  Marvel take a hint, good writing of Illyana=good sales, bad writing of Illyana=weak sales.  This story takes place after Dani comes home from the hospital, between New Mutants 20 and 21.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Mutants Lazy Saturday

 

It was a lazy winter Saturday afternoon. The Xavier school grounds were covered in snow but the sky was a crisp, but cold, blue. Sam and Roberto are outside roughhousing in the snow and generally behaving like the boys they were. Dani is napping on the living room couch while Rahne, in wolf form, was lounging by the living room's fire place where a small fire was burning. Dani is facing away from the fireplace, her face against the back of the couch. Dani was still recovering from her Demon Bear injuries; her wheel chair is next to the couch. Amara is upstairs studying.

 

Illyana came into the room holding a plate, a glass, and a coffee mug. The reddish wolf raises her head and lightly growled at Illyana.

 

 _"Chill fuzzy"_ Illyana chastised Rahne with a grimace _"I'm just bringing Dani her lunch"._

The wolf quickly got up and blocked Illyana's access to Dani, Rahne bared her teeth and issued a more threatening growl _._

_"I said knock it off Rahne"_ Illyana replied while still walking towards Dani. _"I somehow doubt I'm going to be stealing Dani's soul with a grilled ham and cheese sandwich and a pickle; although I guess it is a rather evil pickle, quite the sour disposition. Oh, and the chocolate milk came from a mutant super intelligent cow plotting world domination with her super udder powers. Move it girl or wish you'd had"._  
  


Rahne retreated back to the fire place with a whine and sat down. _"She's nata even scared"_ Rahne thought, _"Most folks are always are scared of a wolf, but nata her. No smell of fear at all"._ (Authors note, yes my poor attempt to write a Scottish accent).

 

Illyana placed the plate and glass on a small table that was next to the couch. She then went and sat in one of the big over stuffed leather chairs which were by the fireplace. _"Scoot Rahne, I want to talk to Dani alone"_ Illyana said while sitting down.

 

Rahne remained steadfastly where she was. _"Chill Rahne, you're acting like I'm the big bad wolf or something"._ Illyana took a sip from the coffee mug and just stared down at Rahne as Rahne and Illyana locked eyes.

 

Body language in wolves is very important. Being above another was an assertion of pack dominance. Locking eyes is an aggressive behavior as well to wolves and dogs.

 

Wolves and dogs gather extraordinary amounts of information from scent and body language. Rahne was always amazed, and embarrassed, at just how much she could determine about a person just by various odors.  What that they had eaten recently and in the last couple of days, how good they were at personal hygiene, various emotions, their reproductive cycle if they were female, who they had been with (animal and human) and if they had engaged in any, well... sexual activity and with who. Used/soiled clothing was always a wonderful collection of smells and a recording of experiences.   Nasty smells while in human form took on entirely different meanings when she was a wolf. It was perfectly natural behavior in her wolf form to want to smell everything, but very uncomfortable to recollect in human form (Oh ick, she hated remembering the various smells when in human form).

 

Rahne had a lot of issues with Illyana. One was how she smelled. Rahne hated Illyana's scent. It kept changing. Before S'ym had attacked the school Illyana's scent was that of any other girl; sometimes there was a hint of something different but Rahne had paid it no mind. After S'ym her scent had changed. It had taken on new aspects, some of which were unsettling. One aspect of the scent smelled a bit like S'ym, only different somehow. S'ym had smelt foul, of old blood, unwashed body, smoky, and well... demonic. Illyana now sometimes had faint hints of that demonic scent. It got worse after the trip to the White Queen's Massachusetts Academy. The scent got darker, more complex. It now had tones of pack dominance, of violence, aggression, and other things Rahne could not place a name too.

 

The Demon Bear adventure had made the scents change even more. Illyana had shown a level of power and ruthlessness that had surprised the entire team. Even the Demon Bear had feared her, rightly so as Illyana proved to be the bear's undoing. Rahne could now put a name to some of the new scents; it was the smell of power, of magic, of control, of excitement, of darkness. To Rahne it was the smell of damnation.

 

Inadvertently, in her wolf mind state, Rahne was now in a dominance challenge. As she tried to stare down Illyana, a low growl in her throat, she sensed Illyana's scent changing again. Not scared, there was no flight or fight smell of adrenaline and other hormones. No Illyana was starting to smell almost wolf like, Rahne's nose was telling a different picture then her eyes. She could see the teenager Illyana sitting on a chair staring at her, but she could smell something big, powerful, predatory. Alpha pack smell. In Rahne's mind's eye Illyana slowly morphed into a wolf. The smell was so strong. It was a Big Bad Demonic Alpha wolf smell. Eater of puppies and punisher of pack members that did not know their place in the pack order. Something that could eat the monsters that lived under the bed and in the closet. Something monstrous, something that was beginning to get annoyed.

 

Rahne was getting uncomfortable _"What is that witch doing to me"_ she thought. Rahne bared her teeth but Illyana just stared. Rahne felt the pressure grow as her wolf instincts were crying run, don't fight, submit, flee, don't eat me. _"No I won't leave, no telling what the witch might do"_. Illyana continued to just stare while she took a sip from her mug. Rahne now know why some tracking dogs would refuse to track some scents. Some odors just radiated badness and death for those who pursued. The pressure finally grew too much and Rahne bolted from the room, tail between her legs in pack submission.

 

Illyana sighed and took another sip.

 

 _"That was not very nice Illyana"_ Dani rebuked from the couch.

 

 _"I'm not nice as Rahne is always reminding me and everybody around her"_ Illyana replied with some exasperation. " _How long have you been awake"_?

 

" _Ever since you came in"_ Dana relied as she rolled over on the couch to face Illyana. _"I felt a presence; it startled me for a moment, as it felt a bit like the Bear. Then I realized it was you"_.

 

 _"Thanks Dani"_ Illyana sighed again, _"I'd expect that from Rahne but not you"_.

 

 _"Sorry, just telling the truth"_ Dani replied while taking a sip of milk, _"What are you drinking, smells like tea"_.

 

 _"Russian Afternoon brand, it's a blend. Peter likes it. Coffee yuck"_. Illyana replied while taking a sip.

 

 _"Mmmm good pickle"_ Dani commented after taking a bite of her lunch.

 

 _"So how are you feeling today Chief"_ Illyana inquired.

 

 _"Better"_ Dani said with a wince as she propped herself up on the couch, _"But I've got a long way to go. Wish I could heal as you do. Be nice to just cast a spell and make this all better"._

 

 _"Wish I could help you there, but I can't. I'm only able to heal myself. Any healing spell I cast would likely only make things worse"_ Illyana replied as she put down her mug.

 

 _"So, what did you do to Rahne? Rather surprised how quickly you convinced her to leave. I hope you didn't zap her or something. She already can't stand you, no need to make it worse"._ Dani inquired as she started chowing down on the sandwich.

 

_"She started it; all I did was stare back. I know, that sounds lame. It's not as if she's the first animal I've ever stared down. Back when Ca, um back when I lived in a limbo wilderness for several years I had many encounters with animals. One learns"._

 

_"That seemed something more then just a staring contest"._

_"That's all it was to me. But now that I think about it you might be onto something. I guess Rahne can sense more of my... Other nature then normal people. It wasn't deliberate, I'm just grouchy today and Rahne keeps getting on my nerves"._

_"I talked to her about it yesterday"_ Dani mumbled with her mouth full. _"She says it's in part how you smell. You smell like Wolverine to her_ ". There was silence for a few seconds while Dani continued to nosh upon the rapidly diminishing sandwich and pickle.

 

 _"So...Not... A compliment Dani"_ Illyana replied with a sarcastic tone.

 

Dani stopped chewing for a moment, then her expression changed from determine food consumption to one of surprise. She stared to lightly choke on her food as she tried not to laugh. Finally she uttered a muffled laugh _"Oh god, that is so not what I was trying to say"_.

 

 _"Well good, I'd like to think I smell better then a unwashed beer pickled wolverine who both smokes awful stogies and I swear eats the cigar butts as well",_ Illyana rebutted with a grin, causing yet more food muffled laugher from Dani.

 

 _"After all he baths at least once a month, with actual soap, and I swear he routinely washes his clothing after only a few bladder accidents. He always brushes his teeth after eating road kill, and almost never ever eats dead crow"_ Illyana continued the verbal assault. Dani had finally been able to swallow around her laugher. She was drinking some chocolate milk just as the bladder comment was made and her laugher caused some milk go come out her nose.

 

 _"Stop, I surrender, please no more, it hurts to laugh so much_ " Dani begged as she continued to laugh.

 

 _"Serves you right Dani. Humph_ " Illyana finished with a grin. _"Back to a more serious topic. What do you mean that how I smell is somehow upsetting Rahne"?_

_"Yep, that's how she explained it"_ Dani replied while wiping her nose with a napkin. _"What I was trying to say is that she says your scent reminds her of Wolverine. Scary, aggressive, promise of violence and harm. She's been doing a bunch of reading up on wolves and she says it's somewhat like how a wolf alpha pack leader smells, although the whole magic and demon stuff also freaks her out big time. Um, and me too, still freaked out about the demon stuff"._

 

Illyana started to reply but then closed her mouth as she thought of something. After a few seconds she asked, _"Um, and when did she say this started"?_

_"Right after S'ym attacked the school, but she says it's much stronger ever since you destroyed the Demon Bear and freed my parents. Which by the way I really can't keep thanking you enough for. I thought them dead and gone forever"._

 

 _"Drat"_ Illyana stated with a frowning expression.

 

 _"Huh"_ Dani replied.

 

_"What, oh sorry Dani, just thinking about the smell comment. To paraphrase my roomie, I think my physiological makeup is more complex then I thought. Makes a sort of sense though"._

 

_"In what way"?_

_"Well, I've started using magic again and the whole ruling limbo thing may have more implications then I first thought. Plus, this weird armor now appears whenever physical harm could happen to me. I appear to have quite a lot to learn about myself, which rather scares me. I'll try to see if I'm subconsciously emitting, what's the word, oh pheromones or some other kinds of smells"._

_"Don't take this the wrong way but I'm glad something scares you. Makes you more human"._

_"I'm plenty scared about a bunch of things Dani, now I've apparently added a few more. Double Drat"._

Dani resumed eating her lunch, although with less fervor, _"Everybody was a bit edgy with you after the Massachusetts Academy episode. But, from what they've both said, Sam and Amana appear to be getting on with you quite well now"._

_"Yea, feels nice. Saving Amana from enslaving demonic possession apparently put me in her book of good people. Kind of funny, Sam's attempt to kill me, when he misunderstood my actions, has apparently actually lead to him really trying to treat me as a teammate and to try to be my friend. Odd how things work out. Nice to have more of the team not think that I'm evil incarnate. Berto still runs hot and cold though. And Rahne, well... that's going to take time, if ever"._

_"You still scare them, heck they'd be a lot more scared if they spent any time in limbo like I did when we both fled the White Queen"._

 

 _"Yes... I've been meaning to ask you about that"_ Illyana replied. _"I was unconscious for some time and when I awoke I was dressed in that green gown and you were chatting up S'ym while garbed in that rather revealing bad ass female Indian warrior getup; which I might add looked quite good on you. Just who dressed me and what the heck happened while I was out"?_

Dani consumed the last of the pickle. _"Well, you and I had both landed on some rock outcrop. You were unconscious and some scavenging demons, I guess, showed up. I smacked one in the face with chunk of wood and drove off the rest with an image of what they feared the most, which was S'ym by the way. Who conveniently then showed up, rather suspicious timing. Needless to say I was scared out of my wits"._

 

Dani continued, _"I attempted to use my power again to summon his fear, but all it summoned was another image of you lying on the ground unconscious. Rather odd. All S'ym did was close his eyes shake his head as if he was warding off flies. He did say (not this time girlie, already there). Anyway he came over and just stared at you for a long time, his whole body trembling. Once or twice he raised his hand only to put it back down. At last he shook his head again and reached down and picked you up, quite gently I have to say"._

_"He stared to walk off to this big castle that I could see off in the distance. He turned to me and asked (Coming toots? Your call, if you stay then you're on your own). Well I ended up going with him to the castle. Took about an hour for us to walk there. When we got there he ordered some servant demons to go get appropriate clothing. He carried you up to that bedroom and put you on the bed. Then he just stood there starting at you. This went on for a few minutes before the other demons came back with two sets of clothing and some bowls of water. S'ym took the green dress and again just stood there for a few seconds; then he angrily ordered me to undress and dress you. It was like he wanted to, but was either too scared or was unable to. Anyway he stomped off to a corner of the room, after kicking one of the other demons through the door (and I mean though the closed door, ouch!)._

_"So I cleaned you up and changed your cloths, you were really messed up. When I was done S'ym ordered me to put on the other set of cloths. At first I refused, rather embarrassed by the whole Indian warrior chic getup, but S'ym was rather insistent and persuasive. After a few of the more uncomfortable hours I've ever had, just how the hell do you make small talk with a demon, you woke up; much to my relief"._

 

Dani finished off her chocolate milk, _"I've been meaning to ask about your magic abilities. Just how strong are you? I mean you apparently rule limbo, quite impressive, but how much can you do on earth"?_

 

Illyana sipped some more of her tea before replying, _"The wards I caste were about the max I can do; and that was only because it was defensive magic. Even then I had to use part of my own energy to create them. My magic is quite weak compared to when I'm in limbo"._ (Author note: This is where the new mutants got the idea that Illyana was not magically strong on earth. A story Illyana resolutely stuck with. She was likely saddened by the mistrust and desperately wanted the New Mutants to not fear her. Being weak was one way to help alleviate their concerns. Of course if you read the stories you see that her powers, while "weak" were always just enough.  

 

Dani leaned back, _"Thanks for lunch, it was great. Oh how goes training in the danger room? Sam say's you're a natural tactician and leader. Moreover, he says your hand to hand combat skills are way better then he would have thought. Have you had your butt kicked by Wolverine or any of the other X-Men yet in the combat sessions"?_

 

Illyana frowned and the replied after a few seconds, _"Well, I'm glad Sam thinks so. But Wolverine has not yet kicked my hinny, as it were, because I told the professor that I would not engage in combat training with any of the X-Men who went to limbo"_.  

 

Dani was rather surprised, _"Really, why? Plus I'm surprised the Professor would let you dictate training terms"_.

 

Illyana continued to frown and had a slightly saddened face _, "I have my reasons, their personal. I just can't picture myself fighting with Storm, Kurt, Kitty, or my brother. The Professor was rather insistent but I stood my ground. I told him I'd rather be beaten unconscious then raise my hand against them. He tried to call my bluff but after a trip to the infirmary he realized I was not bluffing. Kurt is still apologizing over that little snafu"._

 

_"Yikes, that had to hurt. The things he can do with that tail. Damn. I hate being sick, being confined to the house. I swear my days are school work, physical therapy, and watching danger room training from the control room. I want to do something fun"!_

 

 _"Hmm"_ , Illyana replied. _"I have an idea, why don't we have a slumber party"_


End file.
